villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Frostfall or Attack of Crossdressing Thor
Episode 1 Caliban flyver Gilgamesh til Schwarzwald. "Det hele startede med en tjeneste som Gaia havde bedt fra mig. Jeg skulle viderebringe en opdatering til the great unknown, som følge af hans foragt overfor for hende, en ting vi tilsyndeladne har tilfælles eller ihvertfald en fælles forståelse om men lige meget om dette." Skoven lader til at være et tilholdsstede for en flok vareulve, der tilbeder the great unknown. Gilgamesh fik taget et par enkelte billeder og et par svediges selfie i skoven sammen med hans tro følge, Enkidrone. "Enkidrone og jeg, Gilgamesh blev pludselig angrebet af en massiv kulde. Efter lidt tid, var jeg fri til at se hvad der var hændt. Tilsyndeladne var jeg ikke den eneste som blev fanget i kulden, nogle forskellige dyr lod til at blev ramt men lige som jeg, var de frie efter lidt tid. På jorden lå der en rustning, med et følgene sværd som enten var knækket i kamp eller altid har været sådan. Jeg, Gilgamesh vil mene at kulden skulle stamme fra rustningen, så spørgsmålet var for mig; hvad var der sket med denne ridder? (Gilgamesh memo: something from the past). Hurtigt rettede jeg mit blik imod hvad der måtte ligne Dortmund." "Som jeg ankom til Dortmund, gik det hurtigt for mig, at S.M.I.T.E havde sat en udrykning igang (Gilgamesh note: they use infernal, what foul bortherhood would solve to this!?") for at holde situationen under kontrol. En storm hærgede over Dortmund, nærmere bestemt en bar ved navn Eisenhall. Enkidrone blev til, den havde fået et hårdt slag efter den massive kulde. S.M.I.T.E insisterede på at skulle give mig escort på mand. Ridder kommandøren virkede til at samarbejde med, han fulgte blot protokolen. Som vi nærmede os stormens øje, så vi hvor hele optrinet foregik. En ung pige klædt i hvidt med et Svaztika mærke på. Dette var tilsyndeladne Thor genfødt som menneske (Gilgamesh memo: Really?), hun bar på et sæt handsker, et bælte, der lader til at skulle tilhøre tordenguden selv og hvad der ligner en kopi af den oprindelige hammer (Gilgamesh memo: What a disgrace!) blot med et længere skaft. Pigen insistirede ret meget på at skule ind i baren, der på ingen måder ville lukke hende ind. Stedet var vogtet af en flok jætter, hvor de kommer fra vides ikke endnu. En af escorterne reagerede voldsomt og slog først imod jætterne, et træk der blot provokerede hele situationen selv, der kostede ham livet. Den genfødte gud lod hendes vrede gå udover en anden af disse S.M.I.T.E tilbeder, så jeg beordrede dem væk, da de kun var i stand til at forværre det hele." "Efter en hektisk kamp mellem pigen og jeg, lykkedes det mig endelig at få hende afvæbnet og slå hende ud. Gaia kom hurtigt bagefter og hurtigt fik fjernet stormen via hammeren. Hvad der skal ske med hammeren vides endnu ikke. Pigen er for nu blev udleveret til S.M.I.T.E men Jeg Gilgamesh vil have et vågent øje med denne reinkarnation. Bæltet gik desværre i stykker under kampens hede. Jeg Gilagmesh, konkluderer hermed min beretning." UN Agenter Gilgamesh Gaia Caliban